


Not Just Bi-colored

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual John, Druggy Gamzee, F/F, FTM Dave, FTM Karkat, LGBT+ support group, M/M, MTF Rose, Multi, Pangender Sollux, Vriska is still a bitch, genderfluid eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor and you have many flaws. But you're determined to help no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Bi-colored

Your name is Sollux Captor and you have figured out that you are not normal. For one, you have realized that no one caught on that your are, indeed, female. Not male. But you don't blame them. You look rather male actually. But you like to consider yourself agender. Gender doesn't matter to you, but it matters to your friends so you just say you're biologically male. You have also figured out that your have a sudden day dream disorder thing. When ever your friends risk their lives, you have a day dream hit you a few minutes before it happens about that person's perceptive of what they're trying to do. Leaving you to believe that you are the keeper of this timeline. And lastly, recently you have discovered by your doctor that you have multiple personality disorder. Now that we have all that sorted out, let's move onto your social life. Your friends include Aradia, your very best friend, Karkat, Gamzee, Tavros, Dave, Rose, John, Dirk, and Jake. Your group of friends is sort of a support group. Why? Well, Dave is FtM, Karkat too, Rose is MtF, John is a bisexual, Dirk is gay, Jake too, Tavros is disabled, and Gamzee has a drug problem. You and AA, as you call her, are the only people without a problem. Well uh actually, you have bipolar and multiple personality disorder but no one but AA knows. Aradia is also the only one to know your biological sex. She doesn't find it strange, which is good for you. Today is a Friday and you are already off to your lunch table. Once again with nothing to eat. You normally don't eat in front of crowds, it makes you feel at unease. Karkat is once again on a binge episode. You've gotten used to this kind of thing for Karkat. Dave is chatting with John while eating some carrots from his lunch. Gamzee is of around the other side of the table with Tavros, joking around together. Rose, Dirk, and Jake are talking. Probably about how well Rose is passing since Dirk and Jake have free front row seats to all the gossip in the school. Not that they like it, it's one of the advantages of being a guy like Dirk or Jake. You sit down next to Karkat, who seems to be alone at the table today.  
"Hey KK."  
Karkat looks up from his food and at you,  
"Sup."  
"Not to be rude or anything but you really need to calm down about eating. Putting on too much weight might rethult in you not being able to wear your binder."  
Karkat rolls his eyes, "I know. After today I'm going to try and not eat so much. So, what's been up?"  
You brush your hair out of your face, "Well uh, can I be honetht with you?"  
"Yeah! Of course!"  
You bite your lip, "KK. What gender do you think I am."  
He stared for a second, thinking.  
"Uh . . . Male?"  
You sigh, your assumptions had been correct.  
"Wrong."  
"Wait what?!"  
"KK I'm a girl. I'm thurprithed I would of thought you of all people would of guethed thith."  
Karkat's eyes widened in surprise, "So we've been calling you by the wrong pronouns this whole time?"   
You nod, "But it'th not like I care. Biologically I am female, but I like to think I'm agender."  
Karkat nods, "Oh. Why didn't you tell me? And honestly I don't think anyone would be able to guess your biological gender, anyway. You honestly look like a boy and act like one. No signs of female puberty anywhere."  
"I didn't tell you becauthe I honethtly thought that you would've guethed by now. And really? I would of thought you noticed my boobth by now."  
You can see the bright red blush on his face and your smirk.  
"Sol, I have a boyfriend," he whines. You can see Dave's head prick up at the sound of his name being called.  
"What about me?"  
Karkat giggles, "Nothing."  
Dave nods and goes back to his conversation with John.  
You frown slightly, "Don't let a little friend flirting get to your mind, KK, I mean Gog I have a boyfriend too but I'm not freaking out."  
Karkat tilts his head, "Since when have you had a boyfriend?"  
"Thince the latht couple month'th Jegus KK you really have been off recently."  
"Who is it?"  
"Eridan Ampora."  
He smiles slightly, "That's an unlikely match but if he makes you happy then I'm okay with it."  
You smile back at Karkat and hug him, "Thankth KK."  
"Anytime."  
In your mind you have a sense that becoming closer to Karkat has begun to mend the timeline a little bit. In the past you have had to save Karkat from suicide and dooming the timeline many times. Maybe doing this will lower it. You feel a tap on your shoulder, causing you to pull away from Karkat. It's Aradia with a smile on her face.  
"Tho, what happened thith time AA?"  
"I got lost. Aren't I great at that?"  
You both began to giggle.  
Karkat goes back to eating as Dave begins to drag him into his and John's conversation. You all begin to talk before around the end of lunch period, in which when you talk about lunch period you leave out the "period" because you know that it makes Dave hyperventilate. Back to what you were saying. Around the end of every lunch period every day, you would all come together and talk about the progress everyone's making. It usually goes by groups and such.  
John is the first to speak with him being very open about being Bi.   
"Well uh, I finally told my dad about being Bi!"  
Aradia gives a warm smile and gives John a high five. He's been needing to do that for awhile, but fear of rejection had scared John to death. Next it was Rose.  
"To begin wit, Ross Lalonde has officially been erased from history. But Rose Lalonde has officially joined it. Also, I have finally gained a lover."  
You look over to Dave for his reaction to his sister's news. You remember that Dave told you that him and Rose used to trade clothes all the time. Being trans of the opposite gender. You noticed that Dave gives a small smile towards his sister. He's proud and you know it.  
Gamzee decided to speak up, "So my motherfuckin' dad has finally decided to motherfuckin' help me with this shit. With his help I've finally got the motherfucking crack off my record."  
You give a nod of approval.  
Tavros speaks next, "Well, uh, Vriska stopped teasing me!"  
Gamzee claps, "Good motherfuckin' job bro, I told ya she would stop one day."  
You smile at them. These two have been there for each other ever since the whole support group started. Now that you think about it, you think Gamzee and Tavros are the ones who started the support group. You shrug it off and look towards Karkat and Dave.  
Karkat speaks up, "Kanny says I can finally take hormones. So that's good I guess."  
Dave quickly kisses Karkat's cheek, "Of course it's good, Karkles."   
You see Aradia look towards Dave, wanting to know what's up with him.  
"Anyways for me, it's just . . . Eh. I feel like I'm stressing Bro out because he's constantly working to try and get me on hormones and shit. I feel bad. I mean sure, I'd like to have my fucking period stop and shit, but I'm more concerned about Bro than that."  
Rose looks towards Dave, "David Lawrence Strider. Why didn't you tell me? You know my mother is a doctor. She could of easily helped out."  
Dave looks down, "I would just feel worse if I asked someone for help."  
John speaks next, "Hey! Maybe we could all try and pitch in a little! Like, start a funding thing for it."  
"That could work," Aradia says. You nod.  
Gamzee gives a thumbs up and Tavros nods. Rose smiles and nods. Dirk and Jake also nod.  
"Well, what do you say, Dave?" Karkat asks.  
Dave shrugs, "I suppose we could try."  
Karkat smiles and hugs Dave from the side, "We're always here for you."  
You had left the lunch room before Dirk and Jake shared. You needed to use the bathroom. Afterwards you came back to the lunch room right after Jake had shared. Aradia gave you a look that said that you needed to say something. You roll your eyes at her, not saying anything. God you were really hoping for the bell to ring right at this moment, or for Eridan to come save you. Either way, you need to get out of this situation. You awkwardly looked left and right as Aradia gives a loud cough.  
"God dammit AA," you sigh.  
"Spew the details and I'll leave you alone."  
You notice John tilt his head, curiously. Rose is still sitting the way she was, her arms folded in front of her, her violet eyes staring into your soul. Jesus that's creepy.  
You slam your head against the table, "Fuck you AA."  
She smiles innocently, as if she's only trying to help you. In which she is sort of.  
"I am honethtly the wortht at coming out, okay? Tho jutht take me theriouthly and I won't punch you."  
John's eyes widen as he puts his hands in the air as if he's being arrested. You feel Rose narrow her eyes towards you. It's almost as if her eyes were slowly burning you up like paper.   
"Motht of you like to think I'm biologically male, in which I'm fine with that but I think that you thould jutht know that I'm not. Biologically, I'm female. But I don't care what pronounth you uthe, I'm jutht pangender I gueth."  
"Now that wasn't so bad," Aradia gives a warm smile. You decline it with your middle figure. The bell rings and thank God because you are highly done with talking to anyone right now. Though you have to go to class now. You're fine with that because no one in the support group is in your next class. Your only friend, or more likely boyfriend, in your Science class is Eridan. Who you are fine with talking to currently, he is the kind of guy in which you can pretty much tell everything to and he'll try his best to help. You walk over to your locker to get your science books, which were sadly at a self of your locker you couldn't reach. Why does this always happen to you? You, being 3 inches taller than Karkat or 5'3, can't reach your science books. Your height pisses you off because you COULD'VE been 5'2 BUT NOPE. You sigh and look down. You suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around you and hand you your science book. You look up and smile slightly, "Thup ED." He gives a smile back and steps away, "Hey Sol." You brush a little hair out of your face and adjust your glasses, "I'm athumming you want to walk me to clath like alwayth." Eridan nods, "You knoww the drill by noww." You nod, "Yeth I do. Let'th jutht go." Eridan rolled his eyes and takes your hand, walking with you to class.

After school, you and Eridan usually walk home together and do something together. Like go see Feferi after school at the aquarium she works at. In which today you and Eridan are hanging out in the park together. You never really see Karkat after school since he usually goes straight home. Aradia stays after school to work with the art teacher. Dave, John, and Rose usually all hang out with a girl named Jade together, you don't know exactly who she is though. Before you even know it, while you're stand outside you are picked up by a taller figure bridal style. You panic at first before you see it's Eridan.  
"ED you fucking aththhole."  
"Shhh."   
Eridan continues to carry you until you both reach outside of school grounds and you get pissed enough for hi to let you down. Either way though, you let him hold your hand as you both walked over to the swing set beginning to swing and talk. Feferi and Aradia is a common topic between you two, though sadly Feferi moved schools. You went to school with her in both elementary and junior high, which is how you met Eridan. You guys were more of enemies than friends at there beginning, though Aradia came into the picture and took Feferi for herself. That resulted in you and Eridan becoming more of friends and slowly lovers. You originally became friends over the fact that Eridan's genderfluid and you're pangender. He refuses to go to the support group and usually gets support from you and a girl named Kanaya. Because he goes to you for support, you almost always know what he feeling. Today, it happens to be boy. Last week, it was girl. And a couple days ago it was neither. This is one of many reasons why you don't mention Eridan to many people. Karkat being an exception since they grew up together. After a bit of walking around and heading to Feferi's job at the aquarium, you got a call from Mituna asking you to come home.  
"Well, it lookth like I have to head home," you said with a such as Eridan takes your hand and you both walk to your house. Once you arrived you quickly kissed him, your fang-like teeth getting in the way sightly.  
"Love you, ED."  
"Lovve you too, Sol."

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. Well, keeper of the timeline, you've done what you could.


End file.
